Puppet Spy
by Iro-Ao
Summary: Orochimaru's arms are healed by Yura(OC) When she tries to leave, he enslaves her in a justu she can't fight. He sends her to Konoha, to act as a spy. Will Yura break the justu and help save Konoha, or will she die trying.
1. Chapter one: Request

**-Summary: a young teenage kunoichi is the best medical ninja other than Tsunade, Orochimaru – a past friend of hers – convinces her to heal the arms Tsunade refused to, but when she tries to leave after finishing the job, she is placed under a powerful jutsu which allows Orochimaru to use her as a wepon, what will happen?- **

**-Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto, its kinda in a different language you know… Any way I hope you enjoy my story!-**

REQUEST

"What! Impossible, Orochimaru-sama couldn't have lost his jutsu!" The teen said exasperated. She flopped down on the bench that resided on her front porch of her tiny home.

The sound ninjas stood impatiently waiteng for her answer to their request.

"Tsunade-sama turned down his offer?" she querried to noone in particular. She sat thinking hard watching as the sun set slowly on the horison. "I don't know, I couldn't possibly be able to reach him unnoticed. Mah! Living here was supposed to have kept me away from you pesky ninjas."

Just then the front door to the small home opened. Out stepped a young boy no older than 8. "ninjas? ne-san, why are they here? They mean!" the child asked.

"Shou! You are supposed to be in bed!" the teen looked from her younger brother to the ninjas, "hold on…" She ushered him back in and returned afew minutes later.

"Nekoki-sama please we need an answer." One of the ninjas pushed. He seemed a bit nervous about pressing the girl, which was understandable considering the power she had.

Her clan, Nekoki, was known for its power in the hidden mist village, it was the strongest of all the bloodlines there. It's peoples posessed a catlike eyes that seemed notice everything. They were agile and swift, not to mention fast learners. They were hounourable people.

Nekoki Yura was a 18 year old jounin. She became a jounin at the age of 10 (Yes, younger than Itachi!) She trained hard and ended up becoming the best medic Ninja (better than Tsunade, the reason Orochimaru went to her first was because he thought she would be easier to manipulate!).

She didn't seem to notice. "Pop over there, heal his arms, and pop back. Just like that! Hah he's got to be joking." She muttered. "…And what of Shou? He can't stay here alone…"

"He can come if it means you will heal Orochimaru-sama's arms…" interjected one of the sounds Nin.

"No… he can't, I can't risk losing him like I did my parents." She mused for a few minutes before deciding something. "I know… he can stay with an old friend of my dads, he knows Shou, and Shou knows him too…"

She stood up and stretched, opened the door and invited the sound Nin to enter her home. "Rest up, tomorrow we leave at dawn." She went upstairs and poked her head into her brother's room. "I know you're awake, so I thought I should tell you, we're going on a road trip!" With that she entered her room and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter two: Journey

**-Summary: a young teenage kunoichi is the best medical ninja other than Tsunade, Orochimaru – a past friend of hers – convinces her to heal the arms Tsunade refused to, but when she tries to leave after finishing the job, she is placed under a powerful jutsu which allows Orochimaru to use her as a wepon, what will happen?- **

Yura: Ok… where are you taking this story?

Me: Places… like Konoha for example…

Yura: NOT LIKE THAT!!! I MEANT THE PLOT!!!

Me: …..

Neji: Calm down, you're giving me a headache, I need to prepare my speech…

Me: Neji? Where did you come from!?

Neji: my house…

Yura & Me:….

Neji: shouldnt you be writing the story?

Me: … right… On with the story!

**-Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto, its kinda in a different language you know… -

* * *

**

JOURNEY

Yura rose and packed her bags three hours before dawn, she also snuck into her brothers room and did the same for him, allowing him to rest as much as he could. After she finished, Yura headed downstairs to find the sound nin already awake.

"Good Morning!" Yura said in her naturally cheery voice. "Breakfast?"

The sound nin looked at her blanked faced, both of them had the same thoughts running over their minds: How on earth could someone like her be a good ninja? She's so naiive.

Without waiting for an answer Yura began to make a rather large breakfast. When she finished the served the sound nin, and hurried upstair to fetch her brother.

* * *

Once they had all eaten and washed their dishes, they headed out on their journy.

It was an hour into their fast paced travel when the eldest of the sound nin asked where her brother would be staying.

"Hmmm? Oh, Shou will be staying with an old friend of my dads." She answerd.

"_Who_?" the jounin pressed.

"A friend of our dads!" she retorted. "Our adopted uncle who lives in Knoha. Dekone Mohari."

Yura and Shou did not see the look that passed between the sound nin. They were almost at Konoha's southern gates.

* * *

As the gates came in sight the sound nin hid themselves in the surrounding forest. Shou and Yura continued onward until they were forced to stop. A guard checked them over then allowed them to pass through.

It took little under an hour to find Mohari. His shop was well known and Yura found directions from the third person she asked. As they enterd the store Mohari looked up from his work to see his adopted nice and nephew.

"Yura! Shou! What brings you back to the city!?" he asked in his uncley voice.

Shou opened his mouth but Yura spoke first, not allowing him to tell the true meaning. "I came to ask if you wouldn't mind watching over Shou while I go visit a friend of mine." She added a sly wink which implied another meaning. Hopefully, she thought, hopefully he'll do it.

"Of course! Of course… c'mon Shou lets go meet you're new cousin!" with that Shou hugged Yura and she departed.

She decided to speed things up abit, and sped through the villiage at a very high speed. The sound ninja's had informed her that after dropping her brother off they'd meet her a mile from the Nothern gates of Konoha. With her speed she reached their spot in less than ten minutes.

* * *

"Lets go!" she said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see Orochimaru-chan!" She had been looking directly at the sound nin and had caught their weird look to each other. "Don't tell me Orochimaru didn't tell you about our relationship?" She asked as she began to speed off towards the hidden sound.

"No… he did not" they said in unison. Both speeding to keep up with the Cat child.

"Oh… well I'll inlighten you then: He was traveling through our village 'bout six years past, and arrived just in time to kill my parents killers before they got to me our Shou." She explained, hopping from tree to tree, she wasn't even out of breath. "Shou had run away when the assasins arived, so I was the only one there, he stayed with me until we found my brother."

"Really!?" asked one of the sound nin, he too out of breath to say more. His partner did it for him.

"That is really unlike Orochimaru-sama!" he said also out of breath.

"Yep, I know… if you're tired I think we can slow down… but my uncle is expecting me back soon… at this speed I can be there in ½ a day, any slower and it will be longer…"

"No…continue…" they managed.

As they sped through the treesthe sun began to finally crest over the green forest top, bathing them in a golden glow.

* * *

Me: ok… kinda corny, oh well….

Yura: Much better! I'm me!!!!!

Sound Nin: ….

Neji: ok… R&R for this poor soul… she's not even worth my Mainhouse-Branchhouse-fate speech.

Me: Ack! That was sooooooo mean!

Yura: … Wow you're tough

Neji: Whatever

Yura & me: …


	3. Chapter three: Arrival

**-****-Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto, its kinda in a different language you know… -**

Me: Welcome back! Oh a correction: it wasn't six years ago it was four! Mis calculated ages… -

Yura: You know… I don't like the smile on your face…

Me: Why?

Yura: You're hiding something…

Me: No! No… no I'm not!

Shikamaru: Yes you are!

Me: Oo Where did you come from?

Shikamaru: My house…

Yura & Neji: laughing

Me: … Oo neji… laughing?

Shikamaru: shouldnt you be writing the story?

Me: … right… On with the story!

ARRIVAL

* * *

They enterd the hidden sound not long after sunset. Yura had wanted to go faster but, halfway there the sound nin wanted to rest.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Yura-sama… please…" came the mans voice, barely audable over his hard breathing. "Stop…"

"Please!" came the other sound nin. Yura sighed. She didn't realize how hard her pace must have been for them, considering she just now felt barely out of breath.

They had stopped in a small clearing. She sat down lightly on the large rock that dominated the space. It was then that she realized that she did not remember their names, I all proability they hadn't told her; so she asked.

"Our names?" they asked.

"Yes… what are your names? I'm tired of you knowing mine and, me not knowing yours." Yura replied from her perch.

"I am Nokine, and this is Honeti." The dark haird one said. The blond nodded.

"Alright then! We now know each other…" She said joyfully. Standing up she said; "Well you're rested, and I'd like to get this over with!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Although it was dark Yura, now standing at the entrance to Orochimaru's manor she took a good look around. The village was small and poorly designed. Small homes were clustered everywhere along twisted streets.

She looking down a particularly poor street when the door opened to show Kabuto. 'He hasn't changed much' Yura thought, gazing up at the sivler haired figure. Slowly she walked up the steps of the estate. Her two escourts followed right behined her -a little less gracefully due to their lack of energy.

Yura followed Kabuto into a dark room, there in the center was Orochimaru sitting in a thronelike chair. He looked up as they entered. The two sound nin stopped before the entry.

"You took a lot longer than I thought you would. If my calculations are corresct you are four hours late, assuming you left at noon. But I know you and you did not." Orochimaru said in a weak rasping voice.

"I left at dawn dropped my brother off, the came imideately, but my brother and your ninja slowed me down." She explained as she steped over to the weak man. She avoided the arm that Kabuto had raised to hold her back.

"I see… I will deal with them later-"

"No you won't! After my treatment you'll be resting. I'll make sure you don't touch them anyway, their nice." She stated plainly as she stuck out her toung.

Kabuto had stepped forward and laid a hand on her sholder as she stood there. Yura could feel the graduall increase of pressure. 'let go' she thought, and surpriseingly Orochimaru seemed to read her thoughts. He Glared at Kabuto and simply stated: "Let go of her, I need you in your top position and that is not what you will achive from threating Nekoki Yura."

Kabuto stood in stunned silence, he grudgingly released her sholder and was soon content with staring at her back. Yura ignored him and set about her work. She stepped forward and inspected Orochimarus arms.

* * *

Me: Sorry... it's supper short... but atleast I cotinued right? I could have stopped...well? What ya think?

Yura: hehehe… Kabuto sucks

Kabuto: I heard that!

Shikamaru: Well I want you to speed up… your too slow, even for me… what took you so long?

Me: I had writers block baka!

Neji: ok

Shikamaru: when will WE be in the story

Yura & me: … later…. Just wait (ploting faces)


	4. Chapter four: Healing

**-Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto, its kinda in a different language you know… -**

Me: Ok… THANX FOR REVIEWING! o

Sasuke: … I'm here, don't ask, just read… and I came from my house f you were wondering…

Me: O.o

Yura: … IroAo, you're being kida weirder than usuall…

Me: am not!

Yura: are Too

Me: NOT!

Yura: ARE!

Ino: STOP!

Me: Oo Where did you come from?

Yura: My house…well actually…

Shikamaru: (clasps hand over her mouth) NO TELLING!

Me, Yura, & Neji: … O… K… -.-

Ino: muffeled shoulent oue bwee writinhg .

Me: … right… On with the story!

HEALING

Orochimaru's arms were in a very poor state. It was obvious to Yura that he was pushing himself too hard to make them work, even though he knew the lifeless arms wouldn't obey. Saking her head Yura requested for a few medical ingredients she needed before she could begin her sugery.

"You're men are slow… Kabuto." Yura ventured. "Not much training… it doesn't take long to find sage…"

"It takes forever to find thyme! Its not native to the fire country!"

"Weeelll sorry!" Yura retotred before turning back to her symbol. She was making a rather large cirle on the floor around Orochimaru's chair. Every once and a while she would add a speacial symbol or detail… it was slow progress.

30 minutes later: "done!... just need my sage and thyme… and some blood..." Yura looked expectantly over at Orochimaru. He nodded and called over Kabuto. Yura sighed, friend or no friend she would never be as trusted. She felt slightly left out as usuall… except for when she first met Orochimaru. He made her feel special, atleast for a while.

"There you go Yura-sama" Said a medical nin as he gave her the final ingrediants. Kabuto handed over a small vile that held a sample of Orochimaru's blood. Yura took it from him and instructed Kabuto and the others to leave her and Orochimaru alone.

"No I will not leave Orochimaru." Was Kabuto's reply but when he looked to his master for support, he only received a commanding stare.

"Leave at once!" And well… it was an order so he obeyed.

Yura watched them leave shivering at the thought of being in the room alone with the strong man. Gazing at Orochimaru she sat tenitively down in a special circle that was within the larger one, directly in front of Orochimaru. Closeing her eyes she began to concentrate and mould her chakra. Each seal was formed slowly and percisely, she would harm herself or Orochimaru if she made a single mistake.

Moulding normal chakra was easy from the start for her, but unfortunately that wasn't the problem, her other chakra- that of the demon cat that resided within her (AN: and the rest of her clan, its another story so I won't go there) - mingled with her own making her control slightly off when she was younger, now as she prepared to do something that not even the hidden leafs hokage could do; it was superb. White and blue chakra swirled around her small form ruffleing her long blackish blue hair. The chakra filled the seal markings until the room was lit from the sheer power of her chakra.

Outside, Kabuto and Sasuke waited impatiently. Saskue had just arrived back from his daily training and was surprised at the news. He only hoped it worked not killing the man because from his point of veiw, he was important to his future… Killing Itachi (AN: Insert my tears… I LOVE ITACHI… but not as much as a certain red head… GAARA! (dreams))

Six hours had passed and now the door to the dark room opened. Out stepped Orochimaru carrying an exhausted and unconcious Yura in his arms. (AN: In his arms… obviously it worked…)She had focoused all of her chakra into healing his arms that she even mangaed to heal some of the minor defects of his vellsels deterioration rate, now slowed to being 7 years before a change instead of 3.

"Orochimaru-sama! How do you feel? All you alright? Need anything?" Kabuto had begon to rambel, he didn't even realize he wasn't being paid attention to. Orochimaru was off in a little world he called planning and neither sasuke, nor Kabuto were in the near future of it. They would come later, Yura came first.

"Only a few moments from now. Yura, and you'll be mine, my pure puppet, my spy in konoha. You walked into a trap. I never thought you would trust me so quickly, you knew what I was doing before I was exiled from Konoha and yet, Yura, you trusted me with your life. Kyu kyu kyu kyu." (AN: Forgot his laugh… all I know is it was scarry…)

Me: Well that's done… Sorry for the chapters being short but this was kinda a chapterafied prolog, the action comes up next, well.. when Yura wakes up.

Yura: ….. X.X

Sasuke: She better hurry up. I back into the story.

Neji, Shikamaru, Ino: BACK IN WE AREN'T EVEN IN IT YET!

Me: You come soon… its just an intro, Sasuke just fit in…

Ino: glare sure, the Uchiha gets all the fun.

Neji: I thought you had a crush on him…

Sasuke: So did I…

Ino: No no I'm go-

Shikamaru: (slaps hand over her mouth again) NO TELLING! Mah, women are troublesome.

Me: Right ok… Love Ya! (I LOVE GAARA THE MOST) Tootles.


	5. Chapter five: Puppet

**-Disclaimer: I obviously don't own naruto, its kinda in a different language you know… -**

Me: Thanx for reading my story and actually coming to read the fith chapter. Sorry for all the others for being short but this one is going to be longer. I thought before I go any further I should let you know how old everyone is, so here they are:

Yura: 18

Shou: 8

Kabuto: 27

(the rookie nine are all 15 and Gai's team is 16)

Orochimaru: 48ish, he kinda doesn't have an actuall age because his body keeps changing, Forever young that man is. (the other sannin are 48ish aswell.)

Ok, I believe that's everyone other than their senseis, but I guess the better way to tell you how old they are would to say: TWO YEARS AFTER SASUKE LEFT.

Shikamaru: Figured that out already.

Me: Well other people aren't as smart as you! Mah, I'm not as smart as you.

Hinata: Y-you're smart. You only have to try. N-n-naruto taught me that.

Me: Hinata? Where did you come from? Wait, don't answer I bet you came from your house, ne?

Hinata: No… I came from N-n-naruto's…

Naruto: Yep, I slept in and well Hinata came to get me. She also promised ramen if I'd get up…

Me: (to hinata) you better not have promised more than one bowl…

Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto: shouldn't you be wakingYura up to write the story?

Me: … right… ( poke…. Poke)

Yura: I'M AWAKE ALREADY!

Me: On with the story!

PUPPET

Orochimaru watced Yura sleeping in the big bed for hours, waiting for her to wake up. He was upset that she put so much effort into healing him. Healing his arms would have been sufice but, the young girl had put heart and soul into healing him. He was having a hard time actually putting up the will to betray her trust. (AN: this is supposed to be the side of him we don't see… so it's not totally OOC K? No flamers please)

"Orochimaru-sama, please eat something. You may have been healed but you still need to eat. You have been here for four hours!"

"Kabuto… why does she trust me?" Orochimaru asked, his gaze not even straying from Yura's face.

Kabuto stared at the back of his masters head for a long akward minute before answering; "There are many ways that could explain the reason, personally I believe it is because she is a young, flamboyant girl, looking for some company that will last until she decides to throw it away…"

"No… that is not the reason, I know that her happy actions are to cover up her past, to help her brother, but she trusted me. How can I brake her trust now?"

"The same way you broke Konoha's." Was Kabuto's only reply. Turning he left the platter of food on the table, and left the room.

* * *

Sasuke paced outside the large wooden door to Orochimaru's 'recovery room' When Kabuto exited Sasuke stopped to look at him.

"He will not leave her side. She's not waking up either." Was Kabuto's reply to Sasuke's unasked question.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Yura cried out as she woke. She had been having a nightmare. She always had that same nightmare, her mother, her father, her whole clan dieing infrot of her. The rain pouring down on her face. She moved to sit up but, a hand on her shoulder pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't get up, you are still low on chakra…" Orochimaru's voice traild off as he looked at her face. Her eyes allowed a gate way to her soul, her true emotions were revield. Pain caused her yellow cat-like eyes to water with silent tears. Orochimaru couldn't stand watching her in so much pain, but as he tried to look away he also felt he couldn't. He had the strangest feeling. He for once he was at a loss of words.

Yura looked at Orochimaru for a few moments. She was trying to figure out where she was. 'Orochimaru? Oh! Then why am I in a bed - well his arms are moving – I did it then? My nightmare though – I can't stop thinking about it… mother…' Orochimaru had removed his hand from her shoulder and from his new postion on the edge of the bed he watched her. This was probably the best moment to use his justu, but could he do it… when she was like this… how?

Yura had started crying again. He leaned forward and brushed a stay hair from her face. "Be strong Yura. You are strong, be it." He wispered. Yura sat up, and to Orochimaru's surprise; leaned forward and engulfed him in her arms. Her slim figure was sitting there for a minute before Orochimaru circled her body with his own arms.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Kabuto turned towards the door as did Sasuke. Both were staring at the oak door for a few minutes. It was probably Yura waking up. From what they could tell, Yura was crying. 'She is weak.' They both thought, ignoring the fact she had suppierio skills to them both.

Kabuto was schedualed (AN: I don't have spell check… and well I can't spell…) to pick up the platter of food in five minutes. They both had mentally decided to reproach Orochimaru of his plan then.

* * *

Orochimaru stroked her back while she cried into his chest. He was asking her what was wrong but her only reply had been tears. Finally he pushed her a little ways away and lookedher in the eyes, her aluring eyes. "Tell me what you dreamed about. I can help you more if I know."

"Orochimaru-s-san you have already helped. Y-you saved my life." Yura replied. Her voice was hollow, and filled with pain.

"You were dreaming of the day your clan was killed?" Orochimaru asked. Receiving a small nod, he continued; "You are not the only one who has felt that pain. Sasuke-kun has felt it aswell. His clan was murderd by his own brother, so surely your life isn't so bad, you have grown up so… so very well." Orochimaru's statement was accompianied by a swift sweep of his eyes on her body. Yura shivered, she really didn't know why but Orochimaru's words had made her want to run.

"Do you want to be stronger?" he asked, suprising her and himself. Over the past minutes he had finally worked up the will to curse the girl in his lap, to use her as a tool. He planned to. 'she will be mine...'.

Yura looked down at her hands in her lap. She nodded before she spoke. "I have become the best out of what I know, but there is so much I don't. I need and want your help, I'm alone, sheltered by deathly shadows. I don't want to live in the dark."

Orochimaru leaned forward and pulled her towards his chest in an embrace. Yura was definatley startled. She never expected emotion from the man now holding her. As she sat there though in his arms she came to a realization; 'he's stiff, cold, and hardend. He does not care… he'll use me… I must leave before he trys, I love him with my heart but I – I will not lose my dignaty and be used as a puppet.' How wrong she was.

* * *

Kabuto was counting the minutes, pacing the hall. There was little sound coming from the room and He and Sasuke had no idea what was happening inside. Sasuke had stopped pacing and was just standing in his signature pose opposite the door. His eyes were litterally trying to boar a hole in the solid oak. At that moment he couln't help but feel a want to have Byakugan in stead of Sharingan, at least then he would be able to see into the room beyond. Kabuto stopped pacing and walked towards the door. Pausing he turned to Sasuke.

"Coming?"

"Of course." Sasuke rose and crossed the hall. Kabuto turned the doorknob and they both entered.

* * *

"What are you doing Yura-san?" Orochimaru asked in response to her futile efforts of making him let go of her. He was finding it very amusing. She had gone from complete submissive child to refusing adult.

"Getting you to let go." Was her reply.

The door opened and Sasuke entered followed by Kabuto. Yura barely took in the fact that they both wore suprized expressions.

"Let me go! I want to leave. NOW!" Her voice which had been stern and low became a loud comand. She was trying to make him let her go without actually hurting him, well to put it in plainest terms, she failed.

"No. You asked for power and now you'll get it."

Sasuke went ridgid. 'So she gets the seal aswell? What is the point of having me then?'

"No!" Yura screamed as Orochimaru bent his head down towards Yura's neck. With one final blow, she sent him towards the wall. Yura was up and heading towards the door before Kabuto and Sasuke could even notice that their master was getting up on the other side of the room.

"Yura… stop for a moment." Orochimaru commanded, "You can't tell me you'll turn down power. I can give you that power, you just have to stay."

"No. I will not become like the others you use as tools. I will always fight against that. If you make me stay, you will get hurt." She stated calmly.

"Oh, really?" Orochimaru asked from behind her. Before she could do anything to protect herself, Orochimaru put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Pulling her small frame towards him, Orochimaru bent his head once more to her neck. Biting down hard enough to draw blood. Orochimaru had cursed Yura.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama?" was the sound that came from Yura when she finally regained conciousness after the cursed seal was placed on her neck. Inwardly that was not what she said, in wardly she was fuming. She knew she was powerles. Locked in her minds deppest depth. Lost. Orohimaru had used a justu she had not heard of. She knew it was not the curse that his men had, and yet it felt the same. An overpowering streght ran though her veins, but her mind was locked away. He body nothing but a empty shell. A puppet.

"Orochimaru-san did it work?" quirred sasuke. He was anxious to find out what he had done, even if it meant his privious plan didn't work.

"Lets check Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. He let go of Yura. Turning to Kabuto he asked: "What do you think is Yura's most prominate persnality trait Kabuto?"

Kabuto was silent, thinking it over. "Her temper?"

"Correct. Kabuto, try to anger her. Don't worry, if it works she won't hurt you. I won't let her.

"Yura, you are nothing but an ignorant, young, girl who has lost her way to become strong. You are weak and will never amout to anything." Kabuto concluded. To his satisfaction, Yura just sat there.

'Dam you Kabuto! If only I had control! You wouldn't be there to laugh!' Although she faught, Yura no longer had control. Her body, and life were in Orochimaru's hands. The only thing she could do was sit and wonder what the snake sannin was going to do to her.

* * *

Me: Ok… just to let you know… Orochimaru thinks of Yura in weird ways… although, I'll never write what happens in certain parts, I believe you can understand the true meaning.

Yura: why didn't I see this coming?

Sasuke & Kabuto: Shut up.

Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino: …leave her alone!

Sasuke: (to naruto) Shut up dobe.

Me: (ignoring them)Thank you for reading thus far. I have kinda run out of ideas for the moment, please review with any comments or ideas… please send my story on to others aswell… By the way I think it's bout time I thanked my few reveiwers.

**Hao'sAnju**l: Thanx a lot! If that isn't a writing simulant I don't know what is! I'll try to make the chapters longer… and lets just hope you enjoy.

**Animefan993**: Well, I updated… but… I can't really say whats going to happen yet. All I can say is the next place she's going is to Konoha. Once again… I know, I'm trying to make my chapters longer.

**Smile34**: If you meant 'hanging' as in clifhanger, well I won't stop those, they are what make the reader want to come back… I hope… But believe me I will update.

**KunochiSmile**: Thanx! and AgainI know. Longer. I'll try lol. Thanx for reviewing.

Thanx Everyone!(Take note: You review, I give credit! LOL)

Please R&R


	6. Chapter six: Locked

Me: ok, for the rest of the story, I need to make some notifications. Yura has her own thoughts that are her think talking. (she can't because of the seal) and theere is still 'her' talking aswell. Then there is also Nekomeino, the demon cat that also resides in all the Nekoki clan. (if you want to, read chapter seven, that isn't actually going to be part of the story, mainly a history of the clan so you understand it…)

'_Yura talking'**'Nekoharu talking'**_

_(Yura thinking) **(Nekoharu thinking)**_

Yura: kinda confusing… I'll clarify. Because I can't speak because my body is under that bastards control, I will only be talking like _'this' _Also, our resident clan demon will be talking (like me) like **_'this'. _**Hope you understand!

Me: Right…well… I figured, it's the sixth chapter, I think everyone realizes I don't own Naruto. If I did there would be a lot of different things, believe me.

Hinata: Like what, IroAo-san?

Me: Well... I would make a lot of characters dreams come true. It's hard to watch them suffer.

Lee: REALLY! WILL YOU LET ME AND SAKURA-CHAN GO OUT!

Me: AHH! LEE? Where did you come from?

Lee: Spying on sakura in her house… I heard everyone was coming to see a story teller… figured I'd go and well you said you'd grant our dreams…

Me: No, I said I would IF I owned Naruto…

Naruto: Own me?

Me: The show…

Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino: Show?

Me: Forget it… ok?

Everyone: O.k… shouldn't you be writing the story?

Me: right… on with the story!

* * *

LOCKED

Yura had a type of double vision. She could see Orochimaru and Kabuto laughing and Sasuke in the corner with a smirk. She also saw her mind, atleast what she thought was her mind. Turning away from the degrading picture of reality she choose to explore her new location.

Her mind seamed to be made up of long corridors with doors and windows. In the windows she could see an endless stream of her memories flowing by. Yura had stopped looking out when she realized she had been wandering backwards in the time as they became more dark.

The doors she came across were plain. Some though, had labels. Justus, Seals, Clan Regulations, How to cook rice, and Why I am better than Shou, were what some of them were called. As she read those titles the thought back.

'_Why I am better than Shou… hmm'

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

"wah!"

"Hush now my sweet all will be better, mother is here now." Kooed her mother at the baby in her arms.

Yura was sitting at the table, watching silently. She hated the way her parents spoiled her little brother. Always kooing and mewing at him. He was only a baby, what could he possibly do?

"Stop staring Yura, it is not good for you. And it is rude aswell." She added as an after thought.

"Why do you spoil shou?" Yura asked befor she thought out what she was saying. Her father had just walked into the room, and he and her mother were both frowning at thier oldest.

Her father answered first; "Yura, Shou is only a baby. He isn't strong like you or me. He requires the help we give him so he can learn. You were once spoiled as well, but now you're older. You are strong, gifted, and kind. All good qualities you should be proud of." He smiled. Yura – being only nine and a half – didn't quite understand. But he was happy so, so was she.

'I will remember that. I'm better.' Was her childish thought.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

'_I must have_ _really stored that away… I dedicated a section of my mind to it.'_ Opening the door a bit she saw memories of that moment and others that proved herself stronger_. 'Oh… it was more than that… heh heh… I must have really been a prick… heh… keep walking…'_ she muttered._

* * *

_

"Kabuto, please esqort Yura to a guest room. She needs some rest and I will not have her here." Orochimaru ordered. He himself, sat back down on his bed. At fisrt when Yura had told him he would need rest, he had douted her, but now he really felt the weight. Sleep was the only thing he had in mind.

"Come on Yura, Lets go." Kabuto said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her out of the room by force. Sasuke, following with a small laugh.

* * *

Yura had stopped wnadering to take a break. The way she was going had become darker, and the walls were no longer made of fine wood. Stone and cold metal was all that surrounded her. The windows and doors were gone. To pass the time waiting, she watched the reality unfold.

'_I hate you Kabuto! If only I was able to move! Argh!'_ Yura complained loudly in reaction to Kabuto's rough removal.

'_**Stop making such a racket kit, you woke me from my nap.'**_

Turning slowly around Yura almost ran away. Infront of her was a huge cat. She hadn't even noticed it's approch. It's coat was midnight black with golden tips. It reminded her of her outfit. Mainly black with small golden detail.

Being brave, Yura decided to speak up. _'S-s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-ry...'_, well maybe not as brave as she thought. The feline took a small step forwards, and bent down laughing.

'**_Dear kit, are you frightened? Am I really something to be scared of? You learned all about me, so seeing me should not be so drightening should it?'_** The demon asked, still laughing. He received no verbal answer, only a shake of her head. **_(She didn't run… not fair…)_**

'_Yes, when I was little we were taught about you – if you truly are Neko haru – I remember everything… but why are you here… aren't you supposed to be in that room with everything I learned about you?'_ Yura ventured.

The cat shook its large head before speaking. '**_No. I live here, in the dark. No room for me, only the dark and cold stone.'_**

'_But… there isn't a gate… couldn't you go out of the cold?'_

'**_Wrong again. I am locked here, bound by your will, and un knowingly you kept me here. In the dark.' _**The demon paused and shook its head. There was a puff of smoke and when it finally cleared a young, handsome man; no older than Yura stood. His eyes mirrored her own, his whole image mirrored hers. His skin was pale, his hair silky and black - tipped gold like his fur once was. He was tall and lean, his black clothes clinging to his slender form. As he moved Yura couldn't help but notice how his muscles rippled under the thin material.

'**_Ah well, whats done is done.'_** He continued in his human form. **_'With you here as a guard I'm sure you will let me move around, will you not?'_**

Yura was taken aback. She didn't expect him to ask that. She figured he would stay here, and she would leave. Not that she didn't mind the company, _his_ company. She would be alone otherwise.

_(Should I? Nekoharu would be someone to talk to… maybe…)_Yura thought. _'Please yourself… if it means coming with me then do so…'_

'**_Thank you…' _**He took a few steps towards her, chuckling slightly when the still frightened Yura backed away. **_'We are in _your _mind, what makes you think I'll harm you here? I can't even do anything. Everything here is made by you – except me of course.'_**

'_Ah..ah..um..' _Yura muttered, her mouth and brain seemed to be disconnected. She stared dumbly at the handsome, frightening demon as he continued to come closer. The closer he got the more she felt uncomfortable. It wasn't that she was overly scared, but that she was filled with an emotion she couldn't describe. He seemed to affect her some how. _(This makes no sense… why am I excited and scared at the same time) _She mused.

'**_Come then, show me around…' _**Nekoharu said from directly infront of her.

'_Ah!' _Yura had just realized he had gotten very close. When he spoke the only reaction she had was run, but even that didn't work. Toppelling towards the ground, all she could actually do was scream.

**_(Oops… Oh well, I scared her, guess I got what I wanted… better help her up though…) _**Nekoharu snikered to himself. Crouching down, he gazed into her eyes.

Yura couldn't help but blush as she realized his gaze was locked with her own. She was paralized. Every part of her body frozen in antisipation. She was even more surprized as he offered her his hand. Reaching out she took ahold of his hand, and before she even realized (1) what she had done, Nekoharu pulled her up and let go.

Turning around, he began to walk away. Yura, not wanting to be alone after having company, walked after him. Her body was still shaking from the experience. No matter how hard she tried to forget the way she felt, she was still glowing with happiness. _(Being locked away wouldn't be so bad now.)

* * *

_

Me: Ok, no more Author's Notes in the story… they are represented by numers that will correspond to numbrs down here:

(1)Yura is kinda slow when she is too busy elsewhere… her consiousness is in her mind, but believe me Yura is definitely behind the door labeled HOTTEST GUYS

I'VE EVER SEEN!

Yura: Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!

Neji: You know, Yura, not eveyone reading fanfictions knows as much japanese as you and Iroao do.

Yura: Fine… sugoiamazing. HAPPY?

Nekoharu: You sure are weird…

Yura: Weird? Well what can I say? My family is dead, I'm locked in my mind, and Orochimaru is in controll of my body, OF COURSE I'M GOING TO BE WEIRD!

Everyone: …

Lee: … Yura do you have a crush on Nekoharu?

Yura: … Y-no…

IroAo: nice… oh… if everyone noticed Haru (I might call Nekoharu that from time to time) calls Yura kit and if everyone is confused because Kyuubi calls Naruto kit, well kit coming from Haru means kitten, its more of a pet name then anything… I think he likes her…

Nekoharu: Do not!

Yura: TT… wha?

Me: (EVIL GLARE) Get it right before I tear your head off bakayaro ama wa kinoko! (Bastardbitchmushroom… I don't like mushrooms…)

Nekoharu: OK OK OK! I _might_ like her…

Me: Good enough, PLEASE REVIEW Everyone!


	7. Chapter seven: History

Me: Ok, I didn't get many reviews… but what the heck, I promised a history so, well I don't go back on my word.

Naruto: isn't that what I say?

Me: yes… but I say it too… and Hinata and a lot of people, its called being a good person…

Yura: Right… shouldn't you be writing my history?

Me: …right… onwards!

* * *

Clan History

It all started when a demonic feline was attacking the newly created mist village. Most of the settlers were shinobi, but the demon was very strong. The war raged for 3 years off and on, before one brave shinobi – Nentoima Koharei – decided to use a strange justu he created. Nentoima Koharei was brave enough to sacrifice himself for the village. Koharei managed to seal the cat demon within him. He would have died but according to his account, Nekoharu saved the man due to his bravery.

Koharei was a village hero. The only people who were happier than him were his suitors. Nentoima was thankful that he had lived, not knowing what would happen in the long run. He had lived a very happy life till then not knowing that it would get better.

Koharei was able to call upon the chakra of Nekoharu at will, using it to further his strength. He was able to travel at the fastest of speeds, leaving little as a trail.

Eventually, Koharei had made many women happy and upset. Being young, he had taken any advantage he had. Being popular with the ladies made him popular with the men as a comrade, but in the end he ended up troubling himself more. The few women he was involved with had children… abnormal children. The children had the same eyes as the demon, the strength and stamina of the demon, and the overall look of the demon. Although they were not deformed many of their mothers despised them.

Koharei managed to whisk his children away when they were young teens but by then they had already had to hide or risk assassination attempts from other villagers due to misconception. The villagers believed their mothers, and took the young peoples to be the demon himself. To further hide themselves, these gifted children had taken on a new last name: Nekoki. This is still the name that the clan goes by today.

Koharei raised them till they were adults, and although they were hidden they led peaceful lives in the surrounding mountains. The few who possessed the power married and also had their own children; continuing the line. Koharei had been able to tell that none of his children or grand children possessed the power he did. One though, showed some promise.

After 3 generations the clan was large and strong, thriving in the forest. They were excellent ninjas and warriors. Although they were part of the Mist they never wore its hitai-ate, they also made up a government of their people. Through the expansion of their clan they were able to tell that few were actually gifted with the strength and power that Nekoharu offered. This was the way it went; every generation having one or two 'perfect' clan members.

The 'perfects' were what made up the "government" of the clan. They as a group made the choices and rulings on the clan members. These ruling people were picked out by their eyes. While the normal people had green cat eyes, these people had gold.

These golden eyed members had more of a 'link' to Nekoharu. They could run faster, fight longer, and heal quicker. They were an honest group that led their clan well. Some say it was due to the variety of ages within the group, others protest it was because there was a balance between male and female judgement. These rulers called themselves the 'Elite'.

The Elite were identified around the clans growing compound by their outfits. They would wear pure black. Their eyes would be the only source of colour.

When a small army from hidden valley came and attacked hidden mist, The Nekoki clan rose up and, exiled or not, defended its home village. By doing so, they regained the respect of everyone of the village. Without their help, hidden Mist wouldn't be on the map today.

This clan lasted for 7 generations before tragedy struck. A small assassination group was sent out to kill the powerful clan. The job was slowly done over three days. Only enough time to put the clan on high alert.

The Elite was disappearing quicker than anyone thought possible. Out of the 12 people they started out with, 5 remained; Nekoki Malei, Hameii, Rai, Kyudo and their youngest member; Yura. (See _Yura)_

These members fought hard, but their efforts were futile. The only remaining Nekoki alive were Mai, Touyi, Yura, and Shou; One small family. Mai and Touyi fought to protect their 10 year old daughter and six-month old son. Yura was holding her baby brother, she had been ordered not to fight by here parents. By doing so, she watched as her family was slain in front of her.

This was the point when Orochimaru showed up. Orochimaru was the one who finished off the assassins, saving the two children. These two were moved away from the mist, into seclusion.

They moved to a small village outside of Konoha, where they continued to live to today.

* * *

Physical Features

The Nekoki clan has very pale skin, and midnight black hair. Most of the clan has greenish cat eyes. The people with yellow cat eyes are few and far between, these being the chosen few of Nekoharu. The clan is collectively tall and lean, although there will be the odd podgy person.

* * *

YURA

Nekoki Yura has been placed under a lot of pressure through out her life. Being part of the Elite, and raising her brother are only a few. This is her current life story:

Yura was born in the spring to Nekoki Mai, and Touyi. Her parents named their precious child Nekoki Haruko Yura, Haruko meaning child of spring. It was obvious from the beginning that Yura was different. The girl had golden cat eyes which placed her in the Elite, but not only that, the gold was rimmed with black. The only other person known to have black rimmed eyes was their ancestor Nentoima Koharei (Nekoki Koharei).

Still she seemed normal enough. Her parents sent her to their academy when she was very little and it was there where they found the truth.

Yura learned quicker than many of the other pupils, she also had a knack for remembering everything as well. Her speed was unbeatable. There was only one problem. Yura had a major problem controlling her chakra. It seemed to always get away from her, causing her to look weaker. It wasn't until one of the older children in her class gat her mad enough did they learn that she had two chakra types.

Just like Nentoima Koharei, Yura had direct access to Nekoharu's chakra. It took her years to learn how to master both types. When she got mad the chakra would get away and Nekoharu's chakra would surround her. If she was in danger, the chakra would flare up as well, protecting her from any type of danger.

When she was ten, Yura was strong enough to receive the rank of Jounin. Even though she had been attending Elite meetings when she was six, Yura now spent most of her time working with the Elite. She'd completed 13 A-rank missions in less then four years along with 5 S-rank missions.

When Yura witnessed her clan's demise, her spirit was crushed along with the tiny bit of herself being able to care for anyone but her brother. Alone, she was left to defend her six month old brother Shou. As the assassins approached her, Yura froze. She felt powerless to defeat the few remaining. To herself, she was a failure. Orochimaru was the one who saved them.

She thought about moving and acted on her instincts. Taking Shou, their few possessions, and the clan's vast fortune, they traveled to a small village outside Konoha. There she raised her brother; all the while trying to get stronger because she didn't want to be a failure. She learned so many medical jutsus so that if someone she cared about got hurt, she could've saved them. Soon, she surpassed Tsunade (Konoha's Fifth Hokage) in medical knowledge.

Yura's history so far is full of pain. She acts boisterous and hyperactive to hide her pain, unlike Naruto its not for attention. Other than her typical problematic features (hyperactivity, and bouts of sadness) Yura acts like the typical teenage girl.

Yura's Likes:

Black and Gold (her clothes and eyes are these colors)

Rice

Shou

Running

Sleeping

Cats

Fish

Yura's Dislikes:

Dogs!

Orochimaru (recently)

Sneaky people (there's lots out there… like Kakashi)

Loud music

Sake

Perverts (Jiraiya , Kakashi, Ebisu)

Yura's Weaknesses:

Her brother (she spoils him)

Deep snow or slippery ice that slows her down

Window shopping

* * *

Me: well I'm all out of ideas… if you want clarification just review and I'll try to answer in the next chapter, any questions or comments review as well… I fixed it so now I can receive anonymous reviews, maybe I'll get more.. (Looks hopeful) 

Yura: ... stop that, it scares me...

Me: TOO BAD! (flames in eyes) Review please, Asta la vista baby!


	8. Chapter eight: Disguise

Me: Ok… I changed the title from Orochimaru's Puppet Spy to Puppet Spy… I thought well, maybe more people would read it… so far that hasn't been turning out so well. Any ways another chapter on the way…

Sakura: LEE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Lee: here…

Sakura: I CAUGHT YOU SPYING ON ME!

Lee: … spying… I wasn't-

Shikamaru: you were.

Sakura: SEE!

Me: Whoa… calm down Sakura… where did you come from?

Sakura: (evil glare) My. House. (Inner Sakura has broken free)

Me: … O.o

Everyone: Ok…

Me: …

Sakura: Fine. Write.

Me: … ok… going on with the story…

DISGUISE

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, what do you plan to do with Yura?" Kabuto asked from his spot near the wall. Sasuke stood against the wall in his signature pose. Yura was standing by the door unmoving.

"Simple. We will send her off to Konoha as a spy, no one will know." Orochimaru answered.

"Not to be disrespectful, but how? Her brother is there, and both Jiraiya and Tsunade know who she is. She is very easy to spot an…" But he was interrupted. Orochimaru formed a seal and called out; "Henge"

A cloud of smoke appeared around Yura. As it drifted off, everyone could see that she didn't look the same. Her mid-back length, black hair was now brown and shoulder length. Her ivory skin, now tinted tan. She was shorter, and garbed in a more girlish outfit – a pale blue sleeveless dress, that was tight up top and slitted down the sides. Her eyes turned from gold to azure.

"We send her off in disguise, isn't that right - Neomei?" Orochimaru asked, creating the alias that Yura would use in Konoha.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama.", came the emotionless reply.

Orochimaru laughed bitterly. "Go, Ronaii Neomei."

* * *

'_What! No! I'm not wearing blue! Move arms god dammit!'_

'**_That's not going to work… face it.'_** Nekoharu was sitting against the wall watching a dishevelled Yura tear at her head with anger. **_(She's kinda cute when she's angry… wait! Hold up what am I thinking…)_**

Yura sighed and slumped to the ground next to Nekoharu. _'What are we going to do? There's nothing here but walls and doors. Plus, my body is running around as a weapon of an evil country!' Yura complained – respectively so._

'**_Well, you are the one who choose to come to here, we can go out where the river is… but it might be painful for you because that is your memories out there, and well some aren't pretty.' _**Nekoharu directed, glancing out the nearest window. **_(I hate it in here, I want to go out there… hope she does… wait why do I want to agree with her?) _**

'_Really? We can? How?' Yura questioned._

'_**Slow down, yes we can… you just have to picture us there. It's really easy. Everything here is directed by you remember?' **_

'_Oh! Right' _Yura closed her eyes and pictured both of them outside. When she opened them she was greeted by Nekoharu smiling._ (Why is he smiling… wait… I'm blushing! Ack! No – no blushing-) _Yura had thought frivolously, before claming herself enough to speak.

'_Um… eh… um…' (Great now I don't act like myself, he's bound to notice; drat he should have stayed a cat! I wouldn't feel this way!)_

'**_Um… you're staring at me… I still don't scare you do I? We've been together like this for about three hours…' _**

_( I know, your personality is growing on me.. it's just so funny… wait you asked a question…!)_

'_I um… you… um…' Yura began to blush again. (Think!)_

'_Well… I was wondering… um… oh! How will I get back into my body?' Yura covered herself with a question._

'_**To take control you would need the – I quote "bastard" that put you in here to let you out… and well I doubt he'll do that until he gets his information.' **_

'_He is already sending me to Konoha… as some ugly brunette (1) wearing a blue dress-'_

'_**So you would look go in a dress…'**_

'_Was that a compliment… or a joke?'_

'_**Both… I guess.' (A COMPLIMENT! You would look good in a nice tight- there I go again… what is itwith her!)**_

'_Thanks… I think…' _Yura said again her face turning a shade of pink unknown to mankind. 'I'm going to watch what's happening to my body now… you can… um… do what ever…'

* * *

Yura's body was traveling at a slower speed than she would usually push it. Even so, she was nearing Konoha. It took her two hours, but finally she reached the north gate.

"Please stop miss, we need to see you passport.", Called out the chuunin at the gate. Stopping in front of the man she held up the fake passport she had been given. It stated her name as being Ronaii Neomei, from a small village not that far from here. There was nothing about her rank of ninja but it did state she was one.

The chuunin looked over the file carefully then handed it back. "Go ahead, you may now enter Konoha. Please enjoy your stay."

_'I'm sure I will. I will be stuck in a permanent hotel.'_

_'**Alright… you talk to yourself… nice…'**_

_'Oops…You heard me'_

"Thank you." Neomei said as she entered the city.

* * *

Me: Yep I knew it… you have a crush, she is all you think-

Nekoharu: Shut up. (Hand over my mouth)

Nekoharu &Yura: (blush)

Everyone else: O.o

Me: rewbiew pwease!

Sakura: What did you say?

Me: (bites palm)

Nekoharu: OW!

Me: (smiles) I said: "Review please!" Anyways… I won't write another chapter unless I receive a review… only one… not too much to ask? Over and out!


	9. Chapter nine: Meetings

Me: Yay! Thank you dark inhabitant, for the love of Naruto I WILL Continue!

Lee: You love Naruto?

Me: No, I love the show…

Everyone: Show?

Me: Argh! We went over this already!

Yura: She's right…

Nekoharu: Yeah, some of you guys are idiots.

Sasuke: like Naruto?

Naruto: Hey!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Hey!

Me: STOP! YOU ARE BOTH ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!

Hinata: Um… that wasn't very nice Iro-Ao…

ME: Sorry Hinata, but it needed to be said.

Tenten: Believe me it did need to be said… but I guess, some things never change. (sighs and looks at Naruto) You both suck.

Me: Tenten? Hey…that was mean… where did you come from anyway?

Tenten: My house… all my team was missing and I wasn't going to train alone with Gai… (shudders) So… well I ran off…

Kakashi: Yo!

Me: (falls down anime style) Where did you come from?

Kakashi: My house… did I scare you?

Me: No! Well maybe a little…Mah! Two people in one intro… any ways… Orochimaru sends Neomei orders through the connection he established, his orders will be like this/order/ she'll reply like this: agree simple.

Everyone: OK… write the story already.

Me: Ok ok ok ok, on with the story!

* * *

MEETINGS

Neomei walked around the town, there wasn't anything to do. Orochimaru wasn't sending orders so she was free to do what she pleased. She had gotten a hotel room earlier in the day and now was heading to the closest ramen stand for a quick meal.

'Ichikaru… looks good…'

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!" called out three little kids as they ran past Neomei. Looking up, Neomei saw that the ramen stand was not vacant like she first thought. Inside sat a young man dressed all in orange and black, next to him sat an older man with white hair. Both were ninjas.

* * *

'_Jiraiya!'_

'_**Who?'**_

'_Jiraiya, he is another old friend… he came to my village once… he said something about research… never knew what he was researching though… he did like going to the small bath house… Oh! Ah! That means…' _Yura talked her way to silence, a rather large blush covering her face.

'_**Ah, the white haired pervert. Wasn't he one of the sannin, like Orochimaru?'**_

'_Yes… and don't say that snakes name.'_

'**_Sorry' (Poor girl… she's been through so much…stop… no more thinking… dam…)

* * *

_**

"Naruto-niichan, when did you get back from rescuing Gaara?"

"Just yesterday. I was too tired for ramen…"

"Too tired for ramen?" Konohamaru interrupted. "Impossible!"

"Possible." Stated Jiraiya. He looked up from his bowl to watch a young girl in a blue dress come and sit at the counter. She was very pretty, not the prettiest he'd seen but pretty either way.

"One bowl of miso ramen, please."

"Naruto-niichan? What are you looking at?" It's true, Jiraiya had been staring at the girl, and Naruto had followed his gaze. He was surprised that a girl, who should be worried about dieting and looking good, had just ordered a large bowl of miso ramen… his favourite.

The girl turned her head to face them, a small tint of pink spread across her face.

"Good afternoon… may I help you?" She asked.

"No…" Came the slow reply from both the men.

"Alright then, enjoy your meal, ne?"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon, they're not going to be able to take their eyes off her now… lets leave."

"Right, Konohamaru-kun!" The other children chorused.

/Neomei, meet as many local ninja's as you can, act quiet and reserved. Gather any information you can and relay it to me tonight./

right

"May I please have my bill?"

"I'll pay it!"

"Ero-sennin? You never buy my ramen!"

"You eat too much of it, I'd be poor Naruto."

"Um… thank you… I think…"

"Any time." And with that Jiraiya paid her bill and waved her over to the vacant seat beside him. "And what might your name be?"

"Ronaii Neomei, and what is yours?" She queried indicating both of them.

"Naruto."

"Jiraiya."

"Are you ninja?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look…" she drifted off to let her eyes wander over their muscled bodies. "… Strong."

Naruto looked away from her and down at his own bowl of ramen. 'No… you like someone else… someone else… someone else… two someone else's… two… someone's…" went his silent mantra.

"So what's up in the ninja business, everyone seems to be uptight and nervous. I thought it has been over a year since the sound and sand attacked…"

"It has, but there is news of sound troops near the border, and although we search we never find." Was Jiraiya's answer.

"Oh… well, I'm a ninja… feel free to call on me any time for training or light missions, anything I can do to help. Well, I'm off, lots of shopping to do!" She turned around and began to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Thanks again for paying!" She said with a large becoming smile on her face.

"Nice girl… you should get to know her."

"Hn…" A very un-Naruto like answer if there was one. He just sat there for once not eating his ramen. His thoughts were elsewhere… he couldn't put a finger on it but there was something about Neomei he didn't like… something that reminded him of a snake.

* * *

"… Who is that?" Tenten questioned as she walked down the road with Neji, Lee, and Sakura. Sakura had long given up on Sasuke after he ran off. Now she hung out with Lee, and consequently with Neji and herself. She didn't mind really, Sakura was a friend, and a girl one at that. Sometimes it was nice to have a girl around… and now was one of those times.

"Don't know… don't care." Was Neji's answer. His face didn't show any interest and for once, so did Lee's.

"Let's go meet her Tenten; she has good fashion sense, ne?"

"Yeah…" so they both headed over, abandoning their boyfriends. (1)

"Hello!" Sakura said as the neared her. She seemed to be browsing through a small store… one of Tenten's favourites to be exact. She was carefully picking out weapons lethal enough to kill anything in its way. She didn't buy a thing though.

"Hey." She replied looking up from a very sharp kunai.

"My name is Sakura, and this is Tenten." She said, motioning to the older girl. "You are?" She continued.

"Neomei, I'm new here… but I guess I know a good place to shop." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's all there seems to be anymore, shopping for new kunai or searching for the sound ninja's that don't seem to exist." Tenten put in sarcastically.

"Ah, that's what Jiraiya told me." Neomei replied as she turned back to the display shelf, sighing in exasperation. 'Hope they're ninja's!'

"You met that pervert? Better stay away from him… with your looks I'm sure he plans to do more 'research' or so he calls it…" Sakura said shaking her pink head.

"He bought my ramen, much to his companion's dismay… I can't remember his name… Na-Na-Na something…"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, that's it, kind of odd." She turned away from the shelf, continuing. "Do you know him?"

"Know him… he was in my gennin group, and still is one of my friends." Sakura replied, before Tenten began to nod.

"Well, I take it you two are ninjas… and so are they…" With a nod Neomei acknowledged Neji and Lee.

"Yeah… I'm a Jounin, along with Neji… the one with the long black hair, Lee and Sakura are chuunin… you?"

"Don't really know. Trained hard but never was tested. Probably not as good as you guys… my village was too small."

"Well, get a hold of us and we'll hang out. Later tonight, all of us are having a picnic anyway. Just meet us at the academy… you know where it is right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah… not that hard to miss, it is really big." She smiled and waved goodbye. As she passed Neji and Lee she smiled. "See you guys later!"

* * *

Me: Author Notes:

BOYFRIENDS: Yes… two pairings, Lee & Sakura, Tenten & Neji. Get used to it.

Well, I might want to warn you but there are to be a lot more couples… lots more… and sorry **Midnight Star24, **but there wasn't much of what you demand. More to come in other chapters. Any ways… I'll have loads of couples… and an undecided Naruto… (I'm evil)

Ino: Really! Like me and –

Shikamaru: Am I going to have to cover your mouth again?

Ino: no…

Shikamaru: Good.

Yura: (laughs)

Everyone: O.o

Yura: Oh… nothing, Haru just told me something really funny.

Me: Anyways, read and review!


	10. Chapter Ten: Many Meetings

Me: Welcome to chapter 10! 10 whole chapters… this is the most I've ever written! I'm very thankful I made it this far (considering it took forever to write this chapter, sorry!)! And guess what?

Everyone: … what?

Me: I'm planning a sequel and this one isn't even done yet!

Everyone: O.o

Yura: That… is … weird….

Me: NO! It means I'm devoted, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kakashi: It's your way or the high way is it?

Gai: THAT WAS SOO COOL!

Me: Ack! Gai! What- where did you come from?

Gai: Followed Tenten, she left and the rest of them were here… made no sense to train alone.

Me: Great, by the end of my story, every one from here to the end of hidden sand will be here.

Ino: Isn't that exaggerating?

Me: Maybe a little.

Naruto: Shouldn't you be writing the story?

Me: Yes… but I bet your wondering who your "Two someone's" are, ne?

Naruto: YES!

Me: Not telling.

Sasuke: Dobe. Iro-Ao, write the story.

Me: FINE! Baka, anyways, on with Puppet Spy, ne?

MANY MEETINGS

Neomei headed over to the academy. She didn't know when it was they were supposed to meet so she decided to be early… well not exactly, she would hide until she saw one of the girls or the boys she had already met, then she'd come out, it would look better.

There was no one around. Sure there were some kids and their sensei, but there weren't any older people.

'I'll wait then, the picnic will be a great place to gather information.'

--

Yura paced the hilltop, while Nekoharu sat enjoying the last few rays of the sun. The sky was turning a deep red casting off an orange glow. It had been about 28 hours since Yura had been shoved into her mind. The past few were spent on the hills, rarely talking, and when ever they did it always seemed to come out with Nekoharu complimenting her and a very vibrant blush appearing on her face.

Flashback

'_Ne, Nekoharu… does the sun set here too?' _ Yura asked as she sat staring at the horizon. The sun was blazing high above and no matter what she did Yura could only picture this part of her mind going on forever.

'_**I guess, but I can't really tell you. I was locked away where there were no windows, remember? I think that it would if you made it. Sunsets have the most wonderful golden colors.'**_

'_I know. Sunset is my favourite time of the day because of all the golds and reds. So pretty.'_

And before Nekoharu could think about what he was saying he let out a small whisper, which was easily heard. **_'… Like you…'_**

'_Uh…did you just… um… I … I'm going to see what's happening to my body now…' _And with that Yura tried to push off the feeling that she had just received when Nekoharu had offhandedly said she was pretty. She said she was looking in on her body but in fact she was musing on about him… and only him. The sun was setting now, and it just made him all the more attractive, and he thought it did the same for her. They were having a very awkward moment.

End flashback

**_(Dammit! Why on earth did I say that aloud?_** She**_ probably thinks I'm an idiot… and still is scared of me too. Kami-sama I'm an idiot.) _** Nekoharu hadn't realized he said the last part. Yura stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

'_What do you mean… no your not…'_

_--_

'Finally, people… not the people who I need but whatever, might as well go and meet them anyway.' Neomei mused. Getting out from her spot she headed over to see the ninja who had gathered at the school's entry. The older one was a young man, probably a teacher, considering he came out of the school. He had a long scar that ran across his nose. Beside him were the three young ninja that had pushed past her earlier. Standing off by a tree were a group of four, one adult and three teens, and… a dog. The teenage girl had the same eyes as the boy she had met earlier when she was invited by Sakura and Tenten.

'Hmm… they're all ninja…" She took in as she moved towards the small group.

"Hi, can I help you?" The man responded totally ignoring the loud children.

"I was invited to a picnic, I was wondering if this was the right place, Sakura and Tenten told me to come here…" Neomei drifted off. To her left Sakura and Tenten were heading her way waving while their boyfriends were tugged along at their sides.

The girl with the white eyes was walking from the other side with one of the other boys. On top of his head sat the white puppy. "Sorry, I guess I'm actually in the right spot… they're just over there… thank you…" She paused expectantly.

"Iruka." He completed her sentence, smiling she turned and walked over to Sakura and Tenten.

--

Yura walked over and sat beside him. Haru's eyes were locked on her own as she sat directly beside him. Despite the fact he was a demon, at this moment he was feeling very embarrassed and his pale skin showed it with the thin spread of pink across his face.

'_Did you mean… what … you said?' _Yura asked, sitting down on the hill. Her face was the color of the sunset. Nekoharu didn't even meet the gaze she had turned on him. He was staring out at the darkening sky.

A few more moments passed. **_(Yes… I did… but I can't tell you… Dammit… if I tell you what would you think of me? Plus what would I say… I chose you to be my main carrier because I saw strength and will, and I stayed because I thought you were hot… like that sounds professional! What on earth made me say that?)_**

'_So I guess you aren't going to answer me… so that means no.' _Yura's head dropped to look at the ground under her body. She wasn't really upset; it was more of a way of trying to convince him into telling her. _(Reverse psychology, my most perfect weapon.) _

'**_No...No… not no… the answers not no…' _** Nekoharu said lost in his thoughts… honestly he thought that even what he said was better than saying yes. He's kind of naïve.

_(Yes… basically… is that good though? I'm liked by an extremely hot demon cat that doesn't talk in awkward situations… if the sun wasn't setting I'm sure this wouldn't have seemed this taboo. Kami-sama… what on earth do I do?)_

**_(Shit. Now what do I do? What I said was basically yes… wait hold up! Why _DOI_ care? I'm a demon who lives in your mind! Hey! I can read your mind… how on earth could I forget that?)_**

_(…huh)_

'_Um… Nekoharu, what are you doing?' _ Haru was doing something, but what she wasn't sure. His hands were posed in a strange seal, almost the shape of a triangle; he sat there ignoring her for a few minutes before she felt a surge of power run through her head.

--

"There sure are a lot of people here…" Neomei said uneasy. "Are they all ninja?"

"Duh. This is my gennin class and their sensei, and some of the others we've met and become friends with… and well that includes the Hokage, and the perverted hermit you met earlier."

"Oh! That is a lot of people… how on earth am I going to meet them all?"

"We'll take you, Right Lee-chan?" Lee smiled and nodded, obvious to Neomei all he wanted to do was make her happy… he didn't look tough… 'Moving on…'

"I guess we'll help too, ne Neji?" Tenten pleaded.

"Yes. We'll help."

"Thanks!"

--

'_What are you doing!'_

Yura was standing now as she stared down at Nekoharu. He was still sitting with his hands in that weird seal. The power surge had stopped, but now Yura's only companion was zoned out.

'_Hello!' _Yura asked, _'Are you there?' _ In exasperation she waved her hand in front of his face. She sat down and looked him straight into his eyes, and felt herself drawn into them.

--

"Then it's all decided, come on Neomei!' The two girls said excitedly as they grabbed a hold of the unsuspecting girl's arms. Their boyfriends shook their heads as they followed the trio.

They were headed for the group that had the girl with the silver eyes. She was talking to the boy who had the dog on his head and another boy who wore a high collared shirt with sunglasses… and they were under the tree… in the shade. 'Mental note, freaky looking guys in Konoha…'

"Hinata! Kiba! Shino! Meet Neomei, she's new and we invited her to our picnic, be nice!' Tenten called out. Hinata – or who Neomei assumed was Hinata – turned around to greet her. Now that Neomei was close enough she could tell that they were definitely related. 'Must ask Orochimaru-sama about that later… might be a blood line.'

"Hi, I'm Ronaii Neomei… pleased to meet you!'

"Hi, I'm Hinata; these are my team-mates; Kiba, and Shino."

"Hey." Kiba said as he pointed to the dog on his head, "This is Akamaru."

"Awww! Hi Akamaru!" Neomei cooed, petting the pup on the head.

"Woof!"

All four girls burst into fits of giggles.

--

_**(She's tense, worried, and anxious… about what… I wonder…)**_

_(Dark… cold… lonely… warmth… love… joy… light… Where am I?)_

_**(C'mon… must find it… wait…)**_

_(It's so nice here! I wish Haru could be here…)_

_**(Longing! She wants me! What?)** Haru broke his seal and Yura all but tumbled into his lap._

'_What was that?'_

'_**Sorry…'**_

'_Don't give me apologies! I want to know what you just did!'_

'_**I – um read your mind.'**_

'_NANI! Why?'_

Nekoharu turned his gaze from her face. He didn't expect her to be angry… just… upset.

'_Kami-sama! Just say something already!' _

'**_I wanted… wanted… wanted to know… what… what you felt…' _**Nekoharu said slowly, leaning back as Yura's face loomed ever closer, a look of pure anger on her face.

'_How… I … felt?' _The look of anger melted away. _'Oh… what did you find out then?' _She said as her face turned scarlet once more.

_**(All right… forget about it and calm down… think… what to say…O!) 'That you'll like this.'**_

'_Well that was evasive…'_

But her sentence was cut short as Nekoharu pulled her down upon his lean form. Rolling over, he pinned her to the soft heather that covered the ground and locked her mouth to his in an extensive kiss.

--

Various people began to gather around them. For a gennin class she was surprised at how many people were here. There definitely were a lot of people. Four and a half Konoha teams and their sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a team from Hidden Sand... lots of people, and barely a quarter of their total number. 'Hopeless… my mission is hopeless. I won't meet everyone in Konoha! Great…'

"All right everyone! Let's head to the picnic site!" Tsunade called out. And everyone moved out as a large mass of people towards the not-so-distant-forest. 

"Neomei, meet Choji, ne, Choji-kun where is Shikamaru-kun?" Tenten asked the rather large boy she had just introduced to Neomei.

"Can't you guess?" He asked, gesturing further ahead in the group.

"Ah! Thanks Choji!" Sakura said as she and Tenten pulled Neomei from the back of the group up to the next line of people. Iruka and his young team were the ones, and seeing as she already knew them they continued up to the next line.

"Neomei, this is Shikamaru, and this is Ino… they're dating." Sakura laughed as Shikamaru visibly reddened.

"Well at least you know… you can't take him from me! He's my Shika-kun"

"It's all right… I won't try." Neomei laughed along. "Who's next?" She asked as they moved up the line.

"This is my old sensei, Kakashi." Sakura said as they approached a silver haired Jounin.

"Ah… you must be Neomei? I heard about you from Jiraiya."

"Yes… oh… the white haired man from the ramen shop. I forgot about him." Neomei laughed slightly. His one visible eye roamed her body for a moment, the curved happily, and he turned and walked back to Iruka and his team leaving the three girls with two ninja from the hidden sand.

"Hi I'm Neomei… and you are?" She asked.

"Kankuro… and this is my sister, Temari."

"Hi…" They turned back to face ahead ignoring her. 'Ok… they're nice Nins aren't they.'

Continuing on they moved up to Naruto and the other Nin from sand. "Neomei… this is Gaara." Sakura said slowly. "And you already met Naruto."

"Hi…" Neomei froze before she said anymore. Gaara had turned his face to hers and had locker her eyes with his death glare.

"Hi." The intimidating redhead replied. Then he turned his face back to Naruto.

The three girls moved up to the group she had met earlier, of Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata. All three were actively involved in an 'I Spy' game, so they didn't pause to speak but move on to the tree remaining sensei.

"Ah! You must be Neomei! Well what a beautiful flower you are! You are on the path that leads to the spring of youth!" A larger version of Lee exclaimed as Neomei walked up. "I am Maito Gai! Rival to Kakashi, and destined to fight for my dignity FOREVER!"

"Um... Hi… err…" Neomei stuttered. 'Oh, Kami… there are really strange people in Konoha!'

"Well… I have to check something with Neji, I'll be right back." And Tenten left Sakura and Neomei with the sensei.

"This is Kurenai, and Asuma." Sakura said gesturing to the other, less exuberant sensei. Each in turn gave a little nod. "This is Neomei." Sakura continued to the older group.

Jiraiya, hearing that girl's name, turned around and smiled at her. "Neomei! Glad to see you, here… meet Tsunade."

"Hello, Godaime-sama."

"Hello Neomei. Have you met everyone?" A nod. "Great… Oi, we're here."

Everyone began to set up the picnic, blankets were spread out, people gathered water from the river, and Asuma began a campfire. 'It's going to be a busy night' Neomei sighed, as she prepared to gather as much information as she possibly could in one night. Anything could mean anything.'

--

Me: Well, it's about time I thanked my most recent reviewers!

THANK YOU:

**Missing ChocolateHikaruOfDreams**

**Midnight Star24dark inhabitant**

**& Eris' Puppet**

Yura: Well that took forever… like how long did it take you to write this chapter?

Me: Um… two months…

Everyone: O.o two… months… wow…

Me: Well I updated and that's what mattered… it was hard to make Neomei meet everyone… and even now I still think it was rushed. (sigh) Well Hope you all like the chapter anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Well, Right on to another chapter. I'm not going to both-

Yura: You forgot to answer a review… well actually I'd like to know too… DOESOROCHIMARU LIKE ME IN A GUY GIRL WAY?

Me: Ask him yourself.

Yura: NO!

Sasuke: Why?

Kabuto: Scared?

Yura: NO!

Orochimaru: hmmm… Yura scared… that never happens unless it's about me… were you speaking of me?

Me: Yes, actually we were, thanks for showing up just on time. (Sarcastically said of course) And you just decided to leave your house and join my crowd then?

Orochimaru: Yes, I did.

KONOHA NINJAS: (Evil death glare)

Yura: um… err… we'll talk later… Iro-Ao, write the story!

Me: Oh… and don't forget Orochimaru's orders!

/order/

/obey/

It's quite simple really.

Hi ho silver! AWAY!

* * *

INFORMATION

Yura lay curled up on the grass, only a few feet from Nekoharu. She was absolutely silent, except for the few odd deep breaths she would take. Haru sat staring at the sky. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and aggravated at the same time. He had kissed her. He was sure she had wanted it, and yet as he made his move the first thing she did was sit there, then she pushed him off and slapped him across the face. He was mortified. He was so sure that it was what she wanted, yet, she had pushed him off of her. Why? Why? There were many answers he could come up with, but none of them seemed to explain why she now was totally ignoring him, and trying fruitlessly to return to her vacant body.

'_**I'm sorry… I- I just thought that was what you wanted. The mind rarely lies. I'm sorry.'**_

'_Oh,_' Yura replied quietly. She didn't even shift a muscle. Nekoharu sat there waiting for her to say more. When she didn't, he returned his gaze to the dark sky.

**_(Kami. You'd think she'd realize I was telling the truth… what is she anyway, for me to misread her thoughts… or did I just miss something, and put it together wrong... what if…) _**

'_It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. I should be the one who is sorry.' _Yura said out to the shadows. _'I- I- I'm not sure that we should do that… it doesn't seem right… It's wrong… and you should know that. When I leave, since I know I will, I don't want an emotional connection to the demon in my mind.' _

Her words were harsh, and likewise spoken in a cold tone. Haru couldn't help but retort in anger. **_'Wrong? Hah, have you ever met a demon who did things '_right'? _You wanted it too; otherwise I wouldn't have felt the emotion from you. Maybe you are nothing but a weak girl, who is easily, preyed upon by older men and demons.'_ **Haru stood quickly and stalked over to her bent body and stood there staring down at her face, waiting for a reaction. And this time he got one.

Yura used her low position to kick out Haru's legs from under him. As he fell, she stood up and backed up about a meter, giving herself time to prepare for a counter attack. Haru rose, glaring at her with his slitted eyes, the effect was not as imposing as he would have liked.

She laughed harshly. _'Haru, you truly are a demon' she paused, considering her words. 'I can't believe I almost fell in love with you. You, Haru, are nothing but an overgrown, selfish, lap cat.'_

'**_Lap cat… you're calling _me _a lap cat?' _**Haru moved closer, his own white chakra surrounding him in a haze.

'_Yes, I am. Lap. Cat.'_

* * *

'That was a really strange picnic… and to think they can act so calm when war is on their borders is beyond me.' Neomei thought to herself as she lay on her hotel bed. Her plain room was only lit by the single lamp beside her bed. The walls were peeling, and the carpet was stained. Not the nicest place, but the cheapest.

She sighed, and got up. Stretching, she walked to the tiny bathroom. She changed, brushed her teeth, and walked back out to the bedroom. Just as she lay down Orochimaru contacted her.

/Neomei./

/Yes, Orochimaru-sama/

/Give me a full report of today. /

/Where would you like me to begin/

/As soon as you reached the gate. Go From there. Not a single detail is to be left out, even if it was only you getting groceries. /

/When I arrived at the gate, the two chuunin guards stopped me and asked for my passport. They looked it over and allowed me into the village without a second look. From there, I wandered town looking for a cheap central hotel. I found one, near the hokage tower, and was able to rent a room. The host was gruff, but not a ninja. I left my things in my room, and decided to get lunch, while spotting any ninja. I ordered a bowl of ramen from a small shop, and there were two ninja at the counter. The younger one named Naruto, and an older one, named Jiraiya. He- /

/Naruto-kun… Jiraiya… I know of both… continue. /

/Jiraiya bought my ramen for me and I left. Figuring the best place

to spot ninja would be at a weapons store, I went shopping. When I was in one store, I was approached by two local girls by the names of Sakura and Tenten. Both introduced me to their boyfriends and invited me to a picnic. /

/Boyfriends? Who were they/

/Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji. /

From there, she told of the picnic and the ninja she met, and he ordered her to continue gathering information on their numbers.

/Neomei… has Yura been fighting/

/No. There has not been a single presence against my mind./

/Good./

* * *

'**_Argh' _**Haru yelled as he was sent flying backwards again.

'_I can't believe you searched my mind! Did it dawn on you that I might be upset by that? Did you even think to care? YOU LIVE IN MY MIND, HAVE SOME FRIKING CONSIDERATION!'_

'_**Consideration? I'm a demon, demons don't have consideration!'**_

'_Make some.' _Yura commanded as she moved to punch him in the stomach. Instead of dodging, Nekoharu grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Nekoharu drew her into a fierce kiss.

Yura froze in his arms, fighting the waves of shock and pleasure that swept over her body. She melted into his touch, her body responding to his every move. Haru had her, and she didn't plan on leaving.

* * *

Me: Ok… that – well that sucked… I was on a one-way track to terrible chapter town I think…

Yura: Frankly I enjoyed it.

Others: But it took too long.

Me: sigh I know…

Well anyways! MUST ABSOLUTLY THANK **CHOCOLATE PANDA!**

You being the only one who even added me to their alert list… not even my FRIENDS did that (hint hint Jess!) Thanks! .


	12. Chapter 12 Update

Uh… Yeah…. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm not going to make excuses like many other authors do. This is what happened. I stopped writing plain and simple, no excuses. Sometimes I would sit down and open up the file and say "Nah, another time." And that is that. Don't flame me for it. Well, apologizing would be worthless, so I won't bother. Though, I _would_ like to apologize for the last chapter… it was my shortest yet (at least It seemed the shortest.)

To my sister, I just hope you don't kill me for this… seriously I WILL EVENTUALLY update! Really! Killing me will only ensure that I don't.

Thanks for putting up with me everyone…

Over and Out

-For now….

** IroAo**


End file.
